bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evil 1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Quincy page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 00:38, February 2, 2010 Edits 1.) remember to sign your name on your posts. 2.) We dont use word justifications/definitions on this site its not a encyclopedia. The only one who can determine the origin or definition of a word the way you put it is Kubo. Anything else is speculation on the part of the reader no matter how likely or plausible it is. There is no way you can confirm that and even if you did it would need reference. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Removing content The information you removed from the Danzōmaru is correct and legitimate. Please refrain from removing referenced information. It is against Bleach Wiki:Policy. If it was a mistake on your part, there is a preview option directly beside the save button. Please use it in future. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Images Please do not place images in characters pages from sources other than the anime or manga unless you are posting it in the appearances in other media section--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Until the episode airs, do not put it up. Pictures from the opening sequence are not canon until the episode airs. We are trying to leep it that way around here. Also, please sign your posts--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Just to be clear, pictures from the openings and endings (no matter how good quality & convincing they may seem) are not allowed to be placed on the articles. There is a litany of differences between what is shown in the new opening compared with the corresponding scene in the manga. We'll just wait until the relevant episode is released. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :You have already been told about this. Images from the opening/ending sequences are not allowed to be placed on the articles. This is set out in the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, and if you continue to disregard this, your account will be blocked. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) o, OK. Got it. So we'll wait for the episode to come out.Evil 1 05:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) If you read the Image Policy it states that an image has to be a .jpg or .png file. You put up a downloadable pgf file. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The rules and guidelines for the site images has changed, Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. no one can just upload and add any pic they choose to articles anymore. Admin have to determine the official pics used on the site within the articles determined under the new guidelines. Also the pic your uploading is not acceptable as your not placing it on the article correctly but besides that it is not a good pic in clear light and fully shown as the other mask pics are. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You have already been explained how the image policy works as well told about the policies. We are serious about them so one should learn them. As well don't place pics on others articles and certainly not properly sized. Simply placing them on the article in questions talk page with an explanation of what your intending is fine. Also please sign your posts and also if nothing is of major importance refer to a member of the committee for any issues. Any help you need with images and editing can be done by a committee member as well --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Kenpachi Kiganjo MASKED revealed Kiganjō to be the Kenpachi 100 years ago--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Toshiro Its already in there. You placed it in there again under Zanpakuto when it should be under shikai like it already is--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Translations Please do not change translations, if you feel a translation is incorrect, take it up with the translation corner.--